The Sun I Lost & The Son I Never Knew
by Kenren Taishou
Summary: I lost the sun of my life...to seek revenge....I found out we had a son...a son i never knew...will he aknowledge me as his father? Or have we already lost so much that we can never make up for it? Sequel to A Love Forbidden-Son Gokuh's birth
1. The Sun I Lost

**Disclaimer:** Hehe….What makes you think I own Saiyuki?!!!...Hehe...Me?! HAHAHA!!!

**Sanzo**: Stop chit-chatting and get movin'!!

**Kenren Taishou:** Geee…U r starting to sound like my accounts teacher, Sanzo!!!

**Goku**: Oooooooh!!!!! Is that a good thing?

**Kenren Taishou**: Nope!!!! _*shivers at the thought of accounts*_ Anyway…Special thanks to anyone that reviews my fanfics especially: Fuuei (thanks a lot for reviewing A Network of Webs for me!!! And did the Vanity of Vanities I sent you ever reach you? Coz if it didn't I'll email it again), Hanae de Firefly (guys still in your closet?), Badbehaviour86, Shourin, Konzen, Chelle and also loanshark, Mag magenta, Chaosdreamer, Metajoker, UltraM2000 & Junipermoon!!!!! And an enormous Thank you to anyone reviewing Streams of Consciousness…it's a very special fanfic for me and Konzen & I promise to update soon…Sorry if I forgot to mention anyone….I hope you forgive me….I still appreciate your reviews!!!! Oh before I forget…anything written by Cilia's Angels is written by me, Konzen and Chelle a.k.a Yaone-Chan_….*deep breath*_….so here it goes……sequel to A Love Forbidden-Son Goku's Birth….I present to you…_*drum roll & suspense*…..The Sun I Lost and The Son   I Never Knew_

Since the Fanfic is written from different points of view…I put the name of whoever is thinking or narrating in italics at the beginning of each chapter. A quick explanation for those who haven't read the Part 1…Hyo is a demon who fell in love with Sana, a beautiful mountain spirit.Guy left the girl to seek revenge for his parents' death & promises to return.Sana lets him go, knowing that she would never see him again as by giving herself to anyone but the mountain she had shattered the root of her nature and turns into a rock….giving birth to their child i.e. Son Goku months later…..Didn't get it? Just read the first fanfic then it's quite short anyway….And this is NOT YAOI!!!! So please don't interpret it in that way.

Enjoy (^-^)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_The Sun I Lost & the Son I Never Knew_**

_Hyo (Goku's father)_

In life you are forced to make choices. You never know what the out come will be, you can only hope for the best.  Yet sometimes things still don't turn out the way they should have.  I know. I've made this mistake.  I've made a choice and lost all I had left…….I thought she'd always be there for me, I promised her I'd be back but when I was back she was gone…and all because of me……..

I had spent another year searching for the man who had ruined my life, and then I found him-my parents' assassin, an old feeble man, one foot already in the grave.  I hate him, he barely remembered his brutality and yet he still had the face to plea for mercy when he felt his end was near.  Mercy? What mercy?! Did he show mercy to my father who only sought to protect his wife and son?  Did he show mercy to my mother who shielded me with her body from his blade? No. He didn't.  So why should I?  My blade ended what was left of his days and avenged my parents' death.

My aim had been accomplished.  I should have felt relieved, free.  The emptiness inside me should have vanished but instead that gap in my soul grew wider and suddenly I felt a desperate need for her, for the comfort and solace only she could give me.  I went back to the mountain but she was not there.  She had vanished.  I couldn't understand what happened, I wanted her back.  I needed her!  She was all I had left! The only reason why I kept on living!  I wanted to know what happened to her, I needed to know. I called her, called her name at the top of my lungs but her voice still hasn't answered my call and it never will.

In the end I found out what happened…I found out I was the one to blame…she told me, a strange woman with long grayish hair and amethyst coloured eyes, it seemed as if she had appeared out of nowhere…I didn't know who she was and I couldn't care….All I could think of was that Sana was gone forever and that it was all my fault.

I left the mountain once more but this time I didn't know where I was going….I didn't even know why I was living!!!  Why not end it all?  I clutched the katana that had once belonged to my father; it was still stained with the fresh blood of revenge…I couldn't die; it would be too good to join her after what I had done to her.  I had to live…to suffer…in that way I would avenge myself of what I had done to her.

I traveled losing count of the days, without a destination, without a meaning to life.  I realized that I couldn't live without her…yet I couldn't die because of her.  I headed back to the mountain.  There, at least, her memory was still in some way alive!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Kenren Taishou:** Tadan!! End of Chapter 1!!!! Chapter 2 is already uploaded and Chapter 3 will be uploaded soon i.e. as soon as I finish typing it….Remember,  reviews encourage people and encouragement leads to faster typing…so please review!!!!


	2. The Son I Never Knew

Disclaimer: Don't own Saiyuki…I just own a very weird crazy mind that could lead to my shrink desperately needing to go to another shrink who would in turn have to go to another shrink etc etc etc….

A big thank you to anyone who reviewed the previous chapter. I appreciate your comments a lot!!! (^-^)………….So here goes Chapter 2………

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_The Son I Never Knew_**

_Hyo… (Italics Goku)_

I opened my eyes and the rays from the sun blinded me.  I closed them again and then I heard it…her voice…calling… again.  It had haunted me ever since, calling me…but why was she sobbing now?  I heard it again….the voice coming from the direction of the stream…it was real!

_'What am I to you? Do you care for me? Am I just a pet to you? Is that what I am? A servant? Tell me! I want an answer!' _

The words echoed through my head as I ran through the woods, to the voice, searching for its owner, searching for the voice that reminded me so much of her.  I came to a clearing and then I saw him, only from the back though, a boy…maybe 18years old….brown hair, like autumn leaves, like Sana's.  Again and again he repeated those words throwing stones violently in the stream, venting his anger.  He sensed my presence and turned around abruptly.  What I saw left me frozen in terror…golden eyes! Just like hers! Huge golden eyes like she had….eyes which where so large and still so innocent….eyes that just couldn't lie to you…He was looking menacingly at me, ready to attack, but I could see the pain in those eyes I had looked into so many times so long ago…

"It's OK.  I won't hurt you" he lowered his guard……he reminded me so much of her…..

"Who are you?" he asked still uncertain whether I was a friend or a foe

"My name is Hyo and I live in these mountains……And you?'

He wiped the tears away from his eyes and suddenly they had the same radiance and vitality hers had always owned….it shocked me…. such similarity…….

"I'm Goku.  I'm traveling with some friends but I've wondered off and I can't find the path that runs through the woods…maybe you can help me?'

"Sure".  So we walked through the woods in silence this little boy and I…this little boy who seemed to me a ghost haunting me from the past, wanting to torture my soul further more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Sanzo (Italics Gojyo)_

I felt them moving closer, two energies moving together…..my finger was already on the trigger, and then I released it.

"Hakkai! Hakkai!"

It was the saru. But who was with him?  It was not long before they came into view and when I could see him clearly…I suddenly felt myself grow cold inside…..Were it not for the colour of the hair and the eyes Goku and the youkai accompanying him would be almost identical!  I glanced at Hakkai.  He countered my move with his usual smile.  There was no need to search his eyes for an answer; I knew he had under stood.  I looked at them again…it was like looking at a different version of the same being-that demon was an older version of Goku

……………………………………………THWACK……………………………………………………………………

"Ouch! Sanzo, that hurt! What have I done now?!"

"Baka saru! How many times have I told you not to wonder off?!!  And how many times have I told you not to talk to strangers?!"

_I could see Sanzo eying the youkai suspiciously…I don't blame him…it wasn't safe to trust anyone…_

"But he's not a stranger!!! He's Hyo and he lives in the mountains!"

"And?"

"And…ehm….eh….I don't know!!!"

………………………………………….THWACK…..THWACK……………………………………………………….

"Dumb baka saru!!"

…………………………………….TWACH……………THWACK…………..THWACK…………………………….

_Gojyo (Italics Hyo)_

I sat down next to the demon that had brought our ever-hungry monkey back.  He was leaning against a tree trunk, puzzled, looking at Sanzo hitting the saru mercilessly with his harisen

"It's always that way with them two…"

"Eh?" he looked at me and I saw in his eyes a mixture of pain and longing.

"Thanks for bringing the baka saru back….you know, the bonzou there might not look like the sensitive type…certainly doesn't act that way……….but you could tell he was worried sick when the kid didn't turn up at lunch-time….Wanna cig"

'No. Be careful with that…If the woods catch fire…'

"OK! OK!" I put the cigarette back into the packet 'Gee mate, what are you? Some kind of ambientalist demon?'

"Sorry but I can't let anything happen to this place…it's the only thing I've got left of her…'

His eyes dimmed further more…they told a story…a long story which did not have a happy ending…

"Place where you met your ex, eh? Women….they are more trouble then they're worth…With me it's a question of love them and leave them. Forget all about her, bro! Plenty of pretty girls around" I stood up and walked away from him, leaving him to his thoughts…….

_Lover then leave her…Isn't that what I have done? I loved her, truly and madly and then I left her…but forget her?  I _

_Couldn't!_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Goku (italics Hyo)_

Ouch….my head still hurt from all those harisen thwacks Sanzo had give me…one day he's gonna cause me some serious brain damage and then he'll be sorry…or…?  I sat down and sighed.  Sanzo was the person I cared most about…and he was the only person that could bring my spirits down so much…A twig cracked under someone's weight and I looked up to see Hyo.

"Home sick, kid?"

'Nah…" I played with the dirt next to my feet

"Don't you miss your parents?"

The question was like a blade driven in a still open wound.  It reminded me of what I truly was….

"Don't have any"

"Sorry, I lost my parents too when I was still very young…"

"I didn't lose mine…I never had any….I'm a heretic child…they say I was born from a mountain rock…I have no mother and I have no father….I am just a creature without roots"

He stood up and left. And suddenly reality hit me…it shocked me and confused me…that boy was born from a mountain rock…that boy could be…my son?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kenren Taishou: I hope that so far its good………..please read & review. Next chapter will be up soon!!!


	3. Mixed Feelings

**Disclaimer**….Nah…how can someone like me own Saiyuki?!!!!!!

**Sanzo:** Stop singing to those stupid Evanescence songs and type….I want this to be over a.s.a.p…Ch! The things you make think in this fic…..

**Kenren Taishou:** _*teasingly singing to My Last Breath*_ Hold on to me love, you know I can't stay long….

**Goku:** _*joins in* All I wanted to say was I love you…._

**Gojyo:** _*joins in too*…And I'm not afraid….._

**Goku/Gojyo/Kenren:** Can hear me….Can you feel me in your arms…Holding my last breath….

**Sanzo_:_**_ *vein popping out and pointing shoureiju at them* You will hold your last breath it you don't stop right now!!!!!!_

**Kenren:** _*gulps* OK…..Thanks for anyone that has reviewed _

_To Fuuei:_ Thanks for correcting me on my "bonzou" spelling…sorry but I never studied Japanese. I sent you that email again so if you don't find it by the time you read this chapter let me know again so that I upload it for you as the very last chapter of this fanfic.  Don't know if Nataku's mother was human…I don't think so though or else I think he would have been treated far worse than he already was, I always got the impression that he was sort of looked down upon because of his golden eyes but as I said before I'm not 100% sure.

_To UltraM2000:_ I tend to use a lot of ellipses (…) to me they denote a pause in thoughts which is much longer than the pause used between sentences or phrases that's why I prefer them to comas and full stops in my writing (especially when I'm writing down the thoughts or when I need to create suspense) But thanks for the critique anyway!!!! Shows you actually bothered to read thoroughly instead of just skimming through the thing.

_To Magmagenta:_  Sorry my Nataku fanfic was so short.  I'm not really good at writing very long fanfics, I'm afraid I tend to make the content less deep when I write at length but I'll give your suggestion some thought.  The problem is Nataku features so little in the first 50episodes *that's as far as they've shown on the channel* that you don't really get to know him that well & it gets hard to write something about him without repeating the same thoughts and feelings over and over again but I promise to try to get the idea for another chapter…after all Nataku is one of the most interesting characters in Saiyuki!

**_N.B_**.…By the way, no matter what, this fic has no Yaoi implications- I don't believe Goku & Sanzo are lovers so whatever Sanzo says and thinks, he doesn't mean it in that way for sure!!!!

Here goes Chapter 3!!!!

Enjoy!!!!! (^ ﻥ ^)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_Mixed Feelings_**

_Hyo_

          Why hadn't she told me, the woman I met that day?  If she knew about Sana, she must have known about the child…about our child!  Why had she kept such an important part of the truth hidden from me?  I suddenly wanted to be close to him, to be a part of his life…to call him my son…My son…it's almost what I used to call her – my sun…I never knew him. Never knew he even existed. And yet…he reminds me so much of her!  Should I tell him the truth? Would he acknowledge me as his father? I had missed out on so much! Could we make up for the time lost?

          I heard his voice in the distance calling out a name, almost affectionately…in the same way she did…I felt a sudden twitch of jealousy.  It should be my name that he's calling! He called his name again…

                                                          "Sanzo!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Hakkai_

          This place…such a wonderful place…so full of life and energy, it almost gives you a sense of well-being and yet…it still lacks something…in its essence.  I don't know what it is but it can be felt, in every tree and every rock and every blade of grass.  It seems to me, that I had seen it too, in Hyo's eyes…I found him sitting alone on a rock in a clearing in the woods, but his eyes now betrayed something more…Confusion?

          He sighed as if to relieve his soul of some heavy burden.

"Is something bothering you?" I sat down beside him and he looked at me in an oddly familiar way, "You don't really have to tell me…sorry for asking"

"No.  It's better if you know…no good ever came out of hiding the truth…The boy that's traveling with you?"

"You mean Goku?"

He looked me in the eyes and said: "He's my son"

He left me there dumbfounded.  I couldn't believe my own ears and yet what he said, in some awkward way, made sense…No, it made a lot of sense!!

I walked back to the spot where I had left the others; only Sanzo was still there, smoking a cigarette.

"Sanzo..." he pretended to ignore me but I knew he was listening 'Sanzo, Hyo just told me that…I think he could be Goku's father."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Sanzo_

          I walked away from Hakkai, my soul a troubled sea of emotions…Goku…that was the only thing I could think of…The son of a mountain spirit and a demon, the result of a union and a love prohibited…The story might have seemed fantastic…too unbelievable…some kind of sick fairy tale.  But it wasn't.  Both mountain spirits and demons existed; and Goku and Hyo…they resembled each other too much for everything to be the product of a lunatic's mind.

                                         ….Goku and Hyo…

                    I don't know why but the thought of it almost made me sick

                                              …………………..

                   I don't know why but I suddenly didn't want him anywhere near Goku!

                                             ... What am I thinking?!!.... 

 I had grown used to him, attached to him in some strange way.  I had practically raised the                                                                                                                                   …………boy…given him a new life when I freed him from that cave!

                                        ….But nevertheless….

We where not bound by anything; Goku was free to leave any time he pleased

                        ….But would he try to take him away from me?

                               Would Goku choose Hyo over me?

                                                What if he did?!

I felt more confused then before.  My head ached.  I heard his voice calling me in the distance and I walked away from the voice that had once drawn me to that isolated cave in the mountains.  

                               I moved way this time because

              I don't think I could bare it if he chose Hyo over me!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Sanzo:** This is sooooooo OOC!!!

**Kenren:** Really?! Well…in that case I'm adopting Goku…

**Sanzo:** What?!!! You can't? I won't let you!! I'm his guardian!

**Kenren:** _*sarcastically* So my writing is soooo OOC…_

Sanzo: You little !#$&*!!!

**Kenren:** Chapter 4 is on the way!!! So stay tuned and just in case that what Mr. Blondie Monk here said is true…I'm really really sorry!!!!! But I still don't think the oh-so-cold Sanzo-sama would have remained indifferent at the prospect of having his little pet taken away from him 


	4. If You Had A Father

**_Disclaimer: _**I *yawns* don't own Saiyuki…..

**Sanzo:** Oi! Baka, don't sleep type! There are people who want to read this.

**Kenren:** _*sleepy face* I….need…..caffeine__…..*head drops on keyboard and snores*_

**Sanzo**: _*vein twitching* One day…she will go too far and then_…*sighs*_ What the hell, she never listens anyway…Kenren thanks anyone that has reviewed - any compliments/critique were really appreciated.  She excuses herself for any kind of OOCness (especially on my part) and promises to update the next chapter (which thank the heavens is also the last chapter) very very soon, so in the mean time…Enjoy!!!...And as usual there is no yaoi in this chapter either (Ch…the things I have to put up with in this world! Hakkai! Get this damned idiot some coffee, maybe one day she will actually start working on this bloody chapter)_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_If You Had A Father….._**

**__**

_Hyo_

                                                   _"Sanzo! Sanzo!"_

          I hear him calling him again, the voice getting stronger as he moved closer…closer, until he came to the clearing where I was.

          "Hi Hyo! Seen Sanzo anywhere?"

          I had just seen the monk walk towards the stream but I knew that if I told him that he would just run off to find him.  I wanted him, my son, to stay with me.  I wanted us to talk like father and son.

          "No, I haven't seen him anywhere near.  Why don't you sit here though, maybe he'll walk this way."

          So he sat near me, and for the first time in so many years I think I was happy again.

          "You seem pretty attached to this Sanzo, why's that? What's he to you" His eyes lit up at the name…

          "Sanzo, he freed me after 500years of imprisonment on a mountain.  He is the only person that understands what I say and knows what I don't say.  I feel an immense gratitude towards what he's done to me; he's given me a world that shines more than the sun but it's not just that…to me he's a….I don't know what to call him exactly…all I know is that he's a very special person"

          "And you? What are you to him?"  His eyes lost something of that spark

          "Me?...I don't know…Sometimes I think he does care about me but then again at other times it's as if I'm just an extra burden, a weight…sometimes he treats me more like a pet or something…"

          Then the question I had longed to ask him ever since I knew the truth escaped my lips

"Goku, if you had a father, who would you want him to be like?'

          "If I had a father? I don't know, never thought of it…hmm…I'd want him to be like…Sanzo!  I don't know why. Sanzo's the only reason why I sometimes feel sad or hurt but if I had a father…someone to be a heaven in troubled time…someone you can pour your soul out to….someone who will always be there for you and guide you…I'd want him to be Sanzo.

          I smiled at the way his eyes lit up the ways hers used to.  But these eyes did not light up because of me.  I had my answer now. My heart ached more than before.  I couldn't make up for the time lost with my son.  He had found a replacement for me…If I told him the truth maybe…no, it's impossible...He'll never choose me over Sanzo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Sanzo_

I saw them, from a distance, sitting side by side talking…like father and son…even though Goku probably didn't know the truth.  And then I felt it again…deep in my heart's core – jealousy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Goku_

          I walked back to the area where we had set up camp.  This place…funny, but it somehow seemed familiar.  It is as if I've already been here, a long long time age, before I was…..Suddenly the memory vanished.  I couldn't remember what I was thinking…it was as if that memory had vanished.  Every time I seemed to be able to recall something from my hidden past, even if it was just a flash, a blurred picture in my mind, it would all be swept away by this unbearable headache.  And yet this place…why did it give me the feeling that I was, in a way, just where I belonged?

          When I finally found the others they were already waiting for me, ready to drive off.

          "Move it! You're holding us back!"

          I looked at Sanzo "We're leaving already? How come?" For some reason I just didn't want to leave the place…not now…not just yet…"Can't we stay a little longer?"

          "We must go West, NOW! You either join us or you stay behind."

          I sighed, why did Sanzo always have to be so stubborn?  "OK…Can I at least go say goodbye to Hyo?"

          "No"

          "But why?" I protested "He is my friend after all!!!"

          "I said no and that's it!"

          "Who the hell do you think you are to tell me what to do?!!  You are not my father!"

          Sanzo lowered his head and whispered: "Drive"

          Hakkai was incredulous.  "But Sanzo..."

          "Just shut up and do your job! Now drive!"

          Hakkai started the engine: "Goku…"

          I got into the four wheel drive, my spirits heavy.  Tears where stinging my eyes but I had to hold them back…I couldn't let Sanzo see me cry.  I had hurt his feelings and I didn't want him to know that it hurt me as well…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Sanzo_

          Why did he have to say that? I know I'm not his bloody father!! Damn idiot! I didn't want him to say his goodbyes…Hyo would have told him the truth and I would have lost him forever…I didn't want to lose another person I cared about, it hurt too much the first time…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Kenren:** *sniff sniff* Poor Sanzo….*sniff* he's actually managing to make me feel sorry for him...

**Sanzo:** Crocodile's tears!!! You're not even one bit sorry for me!!! Why else would you torture me like that in almost all your fanfics?!

**Kenren:** _*wipes tears away* Maybe…you're right…so I'll just keep on torturing you by making you say and think all these soppy embarrassing things…_

**Sanzo:** Nooooooo!!!! Why?!!

**Kenren:** Simple…It's fun!!


	5. Be For Him All That I Couldn't Be

**Disclaimer**

**Kenren:** Hi people! I own Saiyuki!!!

**Hakuryu**_ (not the white cute dragon but my little brother): No you don't, Kenii-chan!_

**Kenren:** And why not?!!

**Hakuryu**: Coz I own Saiyuki!!! (^-^)

**Sanzo-ikkou:** You weirdoes wish!!!!

**Kenren:** OK so I don't own the copy right to you guys…Anyway, this is the last chapter of this fanfic. I really hope you enjoyed it. A big thank you to anyone that has reviewed the previous chapters and any other fanfic- I owe you a lot guys!! Special thanks go to my best friends Yaone-Chan and Konzen, who still bother to review my fanfics even if they would have already read the first draft of the whole mess and taken the trouble to correct my dreadful spelling too!! These two really deserve a Nobel Prize for putting up with a pest like me every single day!!! So Enjoy!!!! And till my next fanfic….Sayonara'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_Be For Him All That I Couldn't Be_**

**__**

_Goku_

I could feel their presence as we drove through the woods.  They were all around us…youkai.  I looked at Gojyo, he had understood; Hakkai had sensed them too…and Sanzo, I knew his fingers where ready to pull the trigger anytime now…

          Suddenly they pounced on us; there must have been about 20 of them blood thirsty demons.  We fought them of as usual; numerical superiority was not a problem, by now all of this had become a routine…

          The sound of the last shot from the shoureiju still hung in the air when it happened.  One of the youkai was still alive and with blood pouring out from a wound in his shoulder, he made a dash towards Sanzo, taking him by surprise.  I acted on impulse…it was a stupid thing to do, I know…but I jumped between Sanzo and the youkai hoping to protect the former from the attack.  I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth, preparing myself to feel the demon's talons tear away at my flesh but instead…I only hear a small cry and the soft thud of a body falling to the ground.  I opened my eyes to see the demon's face contort in an expression of pain and agony before disintegrating and then…I saw him.

          He lay there, blood oozing out of the wound at his side…a wound that was destined for me…

          "Hyo!" I knelt besides him.  Tears filled my eyes but I didn't bother to hold them back this time; I just let them flow.

          "Goku…" He looked at me and smiled "I guess it's…goodbye" he coughed…blood!!!

          "No! Hyo, you must rest! You'll lose more blood if you keep talking…"

          "It's useless now…too late…"

          "Don't say that…You'll make it…Hakkai..."  I looked over at Hakkai but he just lowered his eyes and looked away.

          "I'm sorry to be of such trouble" he stretched out a blood stained hand and placed on my head.  I broke out in sobs…I knew there was no hope.

          "He looked up towards Sanzo and uttered his last words to him: "Please… be for him…all that I couldn't be…" He smiled and cast his eyes towards a tree and muttered something-a name and he was gone.

                                                            ~~~~~~

          That night I couldn't sleep.  I kept thinking about Hyo.  Why did he die to save me?  What could have led him to do such a thing for a perfect stranger?  Did he just act on impulse? But then why did he choose to intervene only then?

          I turned around but his deep marine eyes kept coming back in front of mine.  His last words still echoed in my mind….

                                        What could he have meant?

                                     What should he have been to me?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THE END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Kenren:** Yep guys…I've just killed Goku's father…Couldn't bear to tear him away from Sanzo…after all I know he does care about him…

**Sanzo:** _*blushes*  Not true!!!_

**Kenren:** Really?! If so why are you blushing like crazy oh-so-cold Sanzo-sama?

**Goku:** You mean Sanzo does care about me?

**Kenren:** Of course he does, Goku!! Sanzo cares about you very very much!!!

**Goku:** _*hugs Sanzo affectionately with tears in his eyes* Oh Sanzo! I care about you too!!!_

**Sanzo:** Yuk!!! Stop it you baka!!!

**Kenren: **Yeah…people will start thinking you two don't have quite the correct orientation… 

**Goku:** Don't be jealous Kenii-chan! I like you too!!! _*hugs Kenren*_

**Kenren:** Oh! And I think you're simply adorable!!! Who's up for some chocolate?

**Sanzo-ikkou:** MEEEEEE!!!!!!


End file.
